Network architectures abound, but it is unlikely that such network architectures are specifically suited or tailored for networks for Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) or iTV where a set-top box generally acts as the vehicle for client requests. Existing architectures that include set-top boxes might enable downloads and retrieval of files, but not necessarily applications or dynamic web content. Further note that existing systems may be dependent on the specific location of equipment or the configuration of the infrastructure equipment.